The Tamaranian or the Tiger
by WonderGirl109
Summary: Based on the short story The Lady or the Tiger by Frank Stockton.
1. Chapter 1

The following story is based of the short story "The Lady or the Tiger" by Frank Stockton.

Now that Blackfire had control of Tamaran, she could re-create the government anyway she wanted to. She created a new way of dealing with a criminal after they were caught. Although most thought it barbaric, Blackfire was Empress, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The criminal would be brought to an arena, where all of Tamaran would come to watch the trial. The one accused would be given two doors to choose from. Should he choose a certain door, one of two things would come out. A lady or a tiger.

Should the accused choose the door with the tiger behind it, he would open the door, and the hungry tiger would leap out and tear him to shreds. However, if he chose the door with the lady behind it, they would be immediately wed, regardless of whether the man was married or not.

The tiger was always the most vicious, and the lady was always the most beautiful. The fate of the accused would lay in the hands of pure luck. The accused also had no way of telling which thing was behind each door. Whether he was innocent or guilty rested on whether he picked the door with the lady or the tiger.

The Teen Titans found out the Blackfire had become Empress, and they immediately set out for Tamaran. Once they got there, they were immediately greeted by Blackfire's guards.

"You are all under arrest!" said one of the guards. Each Titan was grabbed by a huge guard and dragged into Blackfire's court.

"Welcome, Titans," Blackfire said with a laugh, "It's so nice of you to visit!"

"What have you done, Sister?" Starfire asked.

"I have done what I was born to do," Blackfire told her, "I am ruling Tamaran!"

"Let us go, Blackfire!" Robin shouted.

"You are in no position to be given me orders!" Blackfire sat back down on her thrown, "You are all under arrest for trespassing, and you know how we deal with criminals here." She looked at Robin, "You, Robin, being the leader of the Titans, will go on trial!"

"No!" Starfire shouted, "I will not allow it!"

"You seem to keep forgetting your position here!" Blackfire stood up, "Tomorrow at sunrise, Robin will be in the arena and he will pick a door. Guards! Take him away!" The guards came up behind Robin and pulled him out of the court.

"Robin!" The other Titans shouted.

"As for you, Sister," Blackfire said, returning to her thrown, "You will be the lady. Should Robin choose the door with the lady, you two will be immediately wed."

"Wed?" Raven cried.

"And you, Beast Boy," Blackfire said, ignoring Raven, "Will be the tiger. Should Robin choose the door with the tiger, you will spring out and devour him."

"Are you insane?" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You think _I'm_ going to eat my friend? That is wrong in so many ways!"

"Something makes me think you'll change you're mind," Blackfire snapped and a guard came out with a strange device.

"No!" Beast Boy clutched his head, "Gotta fight it! Don't morph!" Beast Boy tried to fight the device, but moments later, he turned into a tiger.

"Take him away!" Blackfire commanded as several guards harnessed Beast Boy and took him out of the room, "You," she pointed to the only remaining guard, "Take my dear sister to a room. She must be ready for the possible wedding."

The last guard took Starfire out of the room.

"You really think we're going to stand around and let you do this to out friends?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course not," Blackfire stood up once more, "You will me there with me. You will be sitting with me, watching the fate of your friend from the best seats in the arena. I couldn't let you miss such an event. Your rooms have been prepared for you. You should get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." With that, Blackfire walked out of the room.

"Is she crazy?" Raven shouted, "Does she expect us to just stand around?"

"Rae, there's nothing we can do about it," Cyborg sighed, "Tomorrow, Robin will either be eaten by BB, or married to Starfire." He walked out of the room.

Raven stood in silence for a moment and thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers. Alas! She could see which door Beast Boy was being put behind! She knew what was behind each door! She could tell Robin which to choose. Her thoughts froze. Which door would she tell Robin to choose?

She walked up the stairs, past the dozens of guards, and into her room. She laid in her bed and thought. Which would she pick? She couldn't let Robin be devoured by a tiger, but she couldn't let him marry Starfire! She knew Robin had feelings for Starfire, and killed it her simply knowing that Starfire felt the same. For Raven, too, was in love with Robin, and for that she hated Starfire. If Robin was wed to Starfire…Raven shook her head to clear her mind.

She tried to sleep, but as hard as she tried, she could not get the two images out of her mind. Would she tell Robin to pick one door, and be devoured by the tiger, or would she tell him to pick the other, and have him marry the very girl she despised. Why did she despise Starfire so much? Because Raven loved Robin, and she was sure that Robin felt feelings towards her as well, but he also felt those feelings for Starfire. Could Raven let the guy she loved marry another. But would that mean having be eaten by a tiger?

Raven was finally able to fall asleep, and awoke the next morning with a jump. All night she had had dreams about which door to tell Robin to pick. She went outside her room and a guard was there to greet her.

"Come with me," he said to her and he led her to the arena. Raven sat down next to Blackfire, and on her other side was Cyborg.

The lights dimmed and Robin was brought in. He looked at Cyborg, then at Raven. He did not look away from Raven. He knew that she knew which door had which behind it. He could see it in her eyes. Robin looked to Raven, knowing that she would tell him which to pick.

Raven's mind raced. Which to pick? Lose her love to the jaws of the tiger, or to another girl? She closed her eyes, thought for a few seconds, then made a calm movement with her hand to the left.

Without hesitation, Robin walked over to the left door and opened it.


	2. Conclusion

And now, dear reader, I ask you the same question that Raven asked herself for all those long agonizing hours of the final night. What was her decision? Which came out? The Tamaranian, or the tiger?


End file.
